Illusions and confusions
by TeenageCrisis'x
Summary: Just a few drabble poems I thought up in spanish the other day. Atm: Illusion E/B during New Moon, Envy Rs/B Eclipse, Brotherhood E/J Breaking Dawn, Imprint J/Rn Breaking Dawn, Transformation E/B Breaking Dawn
1. Illusion

**Illusion**

My angel, my reason

The only one I thrive for

Oh, how it is treason!

Her life is worth more

Than to be sentenced along

With myself, the demon

How it is wrong!

And that is the fateful reason

To draw myself from the center

The core, the beauty

Why do I feel the traitor?

Why can't my mind and heart agree?

Yet the longing burns

I long so much for her!

And so, the demon learns

He can't live alone, never

My non-beating heart throbs harder

I don't need air, why can't I breathe?

I long for her pardon

It is my final request, please!

Then her face appears in my mind

Her pale skin, her dark hair

Her beautiful eyes, one of their kind

And I can only stare

At the illusion before me

Her stunning beauty, her perfect smile

The illusion is all I see

And the monster I am, so vile

Yearns for more, to touch thee

As my pale hand grasps the air

Hoping a surface shall break there

No surface shall break for me,

"_Bella."_


	2. Envy

**Envy**

I am beauty

Perfection

Beauty, thy is me

So why, every day

I see her, that demon

With her rosy cheeks

Her brown hair, thy summon

Those feelings, they leak!

And suddenly, I lose myself

In something unknown and strange

Oh, she does not value herself

For those things she should

Her beating, pulsing heart

How it angers me!

That blush, the soft skin

And suddenly, I recognize envy

And I lose myself to something weaker than me,

_Rosalie._


	3. Brotherhood

**Jacob/Edward - Brotherhood**

He was right

In every way

And now is night

What I used to call day.

I am sorry, so sorry

It is he I ruined

And now I think I used to worry

That his _heart_ would never mend!

But now, darker thoughts consume me

Without her, I will want to die

But I wanted him to live happily

I didn't want to lie.

So why try to hide it?

Her light shall soon go out

I told him every bit

That it is entirely my fault.

The rage that consumed his mind

Very similar to mine

But I told him I wanted to find

More time for her to shine.

Her life is on a brink

And I shall leave as well

No matter what Jacob shall think

When he will hope I fell.

He turns, his body shaking

And I beg for him to wait

Not while her thread is breaking

But not to wait too late.

He agrees, and I can breathe

My suffering will soon go out!

And then this world I can leave

With delight, without a doubt.

I am so sorry, I ruined his life

I took from him thy beauty

She then became my wife

Because of me, she shall die,

And he shall get to kill me.


	4. Imprint

**Jacob - Imprint**

She is dead, gone

Never to live again

The rage inside me is like a bomb

It distracts me from the pain.

Towards the door I feel a pull

To get away from here

But not before I got my full

Of the revenge that feels so near.

A beating heart, pulsing blood

The monster, that freely killed it's mother

When to it she gave all she could

More than to any over.

Did she not care?

What it would do to me

That my heart would tear

That I would not agree!

The mutant was close

I could feel a link

It seemed I was the host

To a deep instinct.

My mind had disappeared

I couldn't think!

A longing leered

Towards the link.

Bella's daughter

I marveled at the beauty

The monster that brought her slaughter

But the monster I failed to see.

Suddenly, I was bound

And tied to this girl

At last, I had found

My reason in the world

_Renesmee._


	5. Transformation

I was blinded

Dumbstruck, helpless

It's not that I minded

This seemed the end of all sadness.

Of all doubts, of every fear

I could not grasp reality

For my reality was her

And the light was all I could see.

Was she that light?

Now it was so clear

And everything felt so right

What was this future, without fear?

She was so beautiful

And she looked so strong!

Of hatred and pity my life was full

But now, where had it gone?

I saw only her, only her shining skin

Her wide red eyes -

And even then, where was my sin!

Why didn't I even despise,

What I had done to her?

The evidence was here,

And it didn't even occur!

Would this happiness disappear?

Oh, what a wonderful thought!

This would last eternity!

Stolen joy, never to be caught

Or was the some sort of charity?

Though ceased-I to care,

As Bella took a step forward

And her beauty, so rare

Caught me in a blizzard.

This must be a beginning

of something fraught with love

My head was spinning,

Thanking that above.


End file.
